Revalations
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: Why is Jamie always so full of angst? What is the rancher's gender and history? As these mysteries are yet to be solved, a sassy young lady from the city of Asgard starts her new life in Flower Bud Village, while making an enemy along the way.
1. A Girl Named Rothe

_Disclaimer: I've already written a bunch of Harvest Moon Fanfiction! Do you think at this point, I'd be owning it? Of course not! If I were a member of Natsume, I'd be demanding more lines for all of the villagers! I'd also want more scenes for all the established couples in Magical Melody, and I'd REALLY be demanding some sort of secret code where you can run around Flower Bud Village as Alex and spout out random flowery text like the romantic he is! So yes, I don't own the legal properties of Harvest Moon, or its characters. I would; however, want a game where Alex gets to be a pimp, because I can already tell girls would dig this NPC._

It was a typical Fall day in Flower Bud Village. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and leaves fell about in a beautiful display. Mayor Theodore's regal abode was especially peaceful, until a violently pounding interrupted their usual quiet.

Dressed in his black top hat and red suit, with his brown hair and mustached fixed appropriately for a political figure, Mayor Theodore called out to the mysterious visitor, "Go ahead and come on in! The door's unlocked!"

Immediately upon announcing that, the visitor kicked the door open and rushed mercilessly into the room, stopping merely inches before the short, stout mayor.

The young lady standing before the Mayor had chocolate-brown hair styled in pigtails held up in green ribbons. Her big, jade eyes glared at the Mayor with great intensity. She wore a trendy green blazer over a black sleeveless top, with a matching green skirt at below. What was most peculiar, however, were the black kitten ears worn atop her head.

The Mayor stared dumbfounded at the stranger that barged into his house, especially at her cat ears.

"Ah, eh, emmmm... I'm sorry, but we do not allow the soliciting of prostitutes in our fair vill---"

The cat-eared stranger slapped the dickens out of the poor Mayor before he could finish his sentence.

"PROSTITUTE? WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT!" she shouted.

With his right hand trembling to feel his bruised cheek, the Mayor instead used his left hand to point out the cat ears on her head. The young lady patted her head vigorously to feel the cat ears on her head. After her momentary embarrassment, the young lady removed the ears and placed them in a blazer pocket.

The young lady let out a nervous laugh. "Aha... I'm sorry, it's a fashion accessory from the city where I came from. I've worn them so often that I easily forget they're resting on my head, you know!"

After taking a moment to clear her breath, the young lady took out an add from her other blazer pocket and thrust it right above Mayor Theodore's head.

"I have read your 'Exciting Ranch Plan', and I would like to purchase a plot of land to start a new life here!" she announced in a more courteous, professional tone.

The Mayor glared at her curiously. "Well, that is nice to hear. I am glad to have so many responses to my advertisement, especially from the urban area! Unfortunately, our available land has dwindled since the original posted date. Numerous businesses have been buying out the most promising lots, our local farmer has already bought out two of our cheapest lots available, and his sister had just recently moved in and received the remaining cheap lot. If you're still interested in starting an independent business of sorts, you're going to have to provide with a whole lot of gold. By the way, I still haven't quite caught your name, miss."

Swiftly, the young lady dropped a large big of gold right next to the mayor. "My name is Rothe Emerlad Freya from the city of Asgard, and I'm sure this impressive sack of money should be more than enough to satisfy the price of land you'd be interested in!" she exclaimed.

The Mayor slowly opened the bag and drooled over the shining brilliance of gold that he was presented with. He then took it over to a nearby desk and let it rest on top while grabbing a near by scroll at the same time. He then calmly walked over to Rothe, and unrolled what appeared to be a map of the town.

"You can go ahead and choose any plot of land left that's marked in green. I'll go ahead and subtract the appropriate difference from your bag of gold and return the rest to you later" Mayor Theodore explained.

After carefully scanning the map, Rothe pointed to a humble spot of land on the lower right hand corner. "I'll take this one! The piece of land called Flower Bud Point!"

Mayor Theodore took quick note of this. "Okay, then! Flower Bud Point it is! Just to let you know, the land has a really good view of the ocean; however, aspiring farmers will have a rough time with the poor quality soil. Considering your current funding situation, but I'm sure you could afford to spend a little extra fixing it up with some fertilizer! Just be thankful that our local farmer Jack has been shipping in the limestone, or we would have none to spare!"

Rothe gave Mayor Theodore a funny look. "Uh, okay... sure... I'll keep all of that in mind. Anyway, thanks for hooking me up with the land then..."

"Sure, sure! I'll let the carpenters know about this new arrangement and get them started on the house immediately! In the mean time, you could go back and stay over at Asgard for a little longer, or you could spend a few nights at the inn. I wouldn't worry about it too much, as our boys are the best at offering a quality home in the shortest possible time!" Mayor Theodore announced proudly.

"Eh... I guess I'll be staying at the Inn. I already brought over my things from the apartment, and I think it would be a hassle just to go back there for just a few more days." Rothe answered.

"Oh, okay then. Just take the southern road and continue forward until you reach the ocean and it turns right. The Inn should be the second building to your right, with the bread sign in front of it. Make sure not to mistaken your destination with the nearby Cafe" The Mayor instructed.

"Okay, thanks for the help, Mayor!" Rothe grinned as she happilly left the house.

As the sassy young lady took her leave, Mayor Theodore stared at her back curiously. "Hmmm... we've seemed to attract an 'interesting' crowd around these parts lately." He then shrugged as he turned to his precious bounty. "Oh well, time to count the money!" he grinned.

On her way to the Inn, Rothe began thinking a bit over her old life. "Feh... I'm glad I'm finally leaving behind that boring Librarian job at Asgard! It's always so dull there, being quiet is practically my job, and my boss never gives me the time to write up that novel I've always wanted to finish! It's a shame... that Ein and Ledah had to go and join the Army like that and leave me all alone. Sure, I could've enlisted along with them. Heck, if I was looking for excitement didn't really care about being with those guys, I would've joined INTERPOL for crying out loud! People have always told me I have the smarts and guts to live that kind of life! But ever since Ledah's fiancée Lorelei died in that incident, none of us have ever really been the same, especially poor Ledah. And I guess... even if my two friends were somehow inspired to join the Armed Forces, I just... lost my nerve for the exciting life back there. Whatever, I've left behind the apartment the three of us used to share, and right now, I stand in the land of my brand new beginning! The fresh air, the beautiful nature, the crazy-ass Mayor... man, I just know I'm going to love it here!"

After a few more minutes of walking while not paying much attention to the road, she happened to bump into one the many locales, who did not seem to enjoy the collision at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and--"

"Stop your useless small talk!"

Standing before her was a sexually ambiguous individual wearing a cowboy hat and a poncho arranged in various shades of violet. The cowboy's violet hair appeared was on the short side, while the ice blue eyes glared at her with intense hatred.

"What the heck are you staring at? Move, already!" The purple cowboy shouted at a startled Rothe.

The green-clad female leapt back in a panic. The angry individual then continued following the road while muttering various disparaging things about humanity in general. "People suck..."

After taking a few more steps forward, Rothe turned her head to look at the angst-ridden cowboy and quickly faced forward again.

"Yep... I'm starting to love this place already" she muttered aloud sarcastically.


	2. Rothe VS Frustration

**Harvest Moon: Magical Melody**

**Revalations**

Eight Days Later...

_Fall 10_

_Rothe,_

_Hey, old friend! It was really convenient I was able to get your new address like this! I wasn't sure if you were serious about pursuing a farming job at first, but I guess, considering how often you complained how boring and unfulfilling our old librarian job was, any occupation seemed better at that point, huh? Anyway, the academy was an interesting experience. I ended up doing a pretty good job with all the drills, but a few of my fellow cadets kept teasing me, complaining about what a "baby" is doing in their ranks. Ledah, on the other hand, was really impressive out there. I'm actually jealous of his skills at this sort of thing! The higher-ups were really eager to make him an officer on the spot, or at least grant him some high-level promotion. Admit tingly, I was surprised by this. I mean, Ledah always had a professional air about him, but before Lorelei died, I couldn't picture him doing all this violent military stuff. Then again, I wasn't sure what to think of it at first, either. I guess... death effects people in unusual ways. By the way, how are you doing recovering from the shock? I remember that you were really close to Lorelei, too. I know you've managed to go back to your usual self, but you've still lost your interest in detective work. Please don't let your grief keep you from your dreams. I understand. Lorelei's death has affected us all pretty badly, especially Ledah, but we're still trying to keep our future hopes and dreams in mind. In the mean time, I hope this farming thing works out for you. To be honest, I didn't picture you as the farming type, but I guess we've all gone crazy nowadays, huh? Maybe this'll give you the perfect opportunity to start appreciating some of the simpler things in life, and stuff like that. _

_Anyway, I've been recently transferred to a training camp in this lovely town called Elendia. I even met some interesting people here, too. Some especially noteworthy characters are the two ladies I'm momentarily staying with. First of all is this nicely-dressed girl named Fia. I usually see her in a proper white dress, and her long green hair is really gorgeous. I've really come to enjoy her company. She's always so kind and gentle with a warm smile, and she's a really good cook! My other roommate is this energetic girl named Lina. She's always skipping about in her yellow coat, and going out to hunt with a longbow instead of a riffle. She always wears her hair red hair in twin tails like you, and she's an adorable little scamp, but she almost never leaves me alone since she likes to drag me all over the place. In any case, I'm actually starting to love it here, and I just know I'm going to miss this place as soon as they transfer me again. I'm hoping you'll be able to find the kind of joy in Flower Bud Village that I've managed to find here. Well, Lina's tugging at my uniform again. I guess she wants some help with her daily hunting. Good luck, and please respond soon!_

_Best Wishes,_

_Ein_

_P.S._

_Uh... you weren't... irked by that last bit, were you? Knowing you, you probably had a really rough start well it sounds like I'm enjoying paradise here. And I notice you pick on me more whenever I seem to be on the verge of a good relationship with a girl. I was beginning to think you were jealous or something, but you always assured me that we're just friends. In that case, I hope we're cool. And... Lina's begging me to go hunting with her now. I'll have to stop here! Till next time!_

With a burning fury in her eyes, the enraged city girl crumbled the letter in her hands.

"EIN THAT WRETCHED PERVERT! I BET HE'S HAVING A WHOLE LOT OF FUN, WITH THEM, HUH! DAMN IT! I SHOULD'VE ENLISTED WITH HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! WHO DOES THIS FIA CHICK THINK SHE IS! AND WHAT'S WITH THIS LINA? IS THE LITTLE GIRLY GIRL HAVING FUN HOGGING "BIG BROTHER EIN" TO HIMSELF?"

A calm shush filled the air, which managed to silence Rothe's bout of fury.

"Quiet, please. We have other patrons that are trying to read their books in peace" a relaxed woman with long blue hair in a grey dressed calmly announced.

Rothe sighed as he looked around her environment. Books were all neatly arranged in rows upon shelves, with very few patrons scanning through them.

"How ironic. I'm in a library" she groaned.

Desperate to escape her surroundings, Rothe grabbed a few books from a nearby shelf and dropped them right at the blue-haired Librarian's desk.

"So... you'll be checking out these books on fish, then? One of these hold a really good history of the local legends, while another is an extensive compendium on every fish---"

"Yeah, yeah! Sure, sure! Just check these out for me, will ya, Maria?" Rothe demanded.

Maria responded with a friendly grin as she proceeded to check out Rothe's books. "Come now, Rothe! No need to be in a rush! There's still plenty of time left in the name!"

Rothe lowered her head in disgust, but remained silent. "By the gods, this day sucks! Just please let it end!" she thought to herself.

After Maria got done recording all the books to be taken, Rothe snatched them off of the checkout counter and stormed out the door.

"Thanks for your patronage! Please return your books on time, and I hope to see you again!" Maria calmly announced as she waved the former Librarian goodbye.

After taking in a fresh breath of nature's air, the city girl finally regained her composure. She then contemplated over her sudden outburst back in the library.

"Man, what is WRONG with me today? I expected Ein to be meeting with other girls during his service! I've never been THIS sore about something like that! Geez, whenever I'm around, all I'd have to do is crack a little quip here and there, and what little stress I've built up goes away then and there! I guess... not being around him to act like my usual witty self is starting to take a toll on me. This sucks! I wasn't expecting to go irate so quickly! I'm actually starting to act like that violent Serene girl I met at that time I studied abroad in Lacrima! If I continue going down bloody this path, I'll probably go around beating the crap out of the nearest person available for my convenience! GAAH! I don't wanna start toting around my sickle like a psychopathic gangster!" she screamed in her mind.

"Hey, those are some nice fish books you got there! I tried to check some out myself, but, well, that ended up being more difficult than I suspected." A male voice called out

Rothe looked in front of her to see a young man with a brown ponytail in blue robes. He was casually carrying around a fishing rod and looked at the city girl indifferently.

"Oh, nice to see you again, Ray. I was actually just desperate to get out of there, so I grabbed a few books, and... here I am." Rothe loosely explained.

"Okay then, can I borrow those books for a few days?" Ray asked.

"Sure. Just give them back to be well before they're due. I'm really not up to paying some library fines in the future" Rothe sighed.

Ray nodded as he slowly took the burden of books from Rothe's grasp. "Thank you".

He then placed them in a pack and started heading off towards the Northern path when Rothe noticed a pack full of shrimp he also carried.

"That's weird. I never see any shrimp around this town! I've been fishing all over the place to calm my nerves, all I've caught are common-shaped fish and those little crawfish! Where do these babies bite?" Rothe asked.

"Oh, I catch these often in an island off the coast. That dolphin you see by the pier gives me ride there everyday. You can do it too, but you'll have to earn its trust by feeding it a few raw meals, first. My flippery friend's just demanding that way" Ray explained.

Rothe nodded. "I see... well, maybe I'll try it sometime. Considering all of this, it sounds really easy, especially when I managed to befriend a fishing hobo like you with little effort" she grinned.

"Yeah, I don't understand it myself. Normally, ladies would have me running scared, but you just came up to me relaxed like that of it and we just hit it off like that. I guess fishing nuts like can just click like that" Ray contemplated.

"I guess so... speaking of which, tell Joe I said hi, and that he really should calm down when trying to catch the bigger ones. His enthusiasm reminds me of an old friend of mine at times" she admits.

"Will do." Ray said. Again, he tried to walk off to continue his own business when remembered another bit of information.

"Oh, right. I happened to see Jamie on that island, and that mysterious cowboy was about ready to head back when I got on the Dolphin. I understand how much you hate him, so I just thought you should know this. You should probably head off to wherever you wanted to go before you cross paths with him. " Ray warned.

"Alright, thank you. Just remember those books I loaned you, okay?" Rothe reminded him.

"I'll keep that in mind. It was nice to have this little talk. I hope we share some more in the future" Ray said. Finally, the fishing vagabond was able to make his way North, but turned back to face Rothe and gave her a final wave farewell.

"See ya, Rothe!" he called out.

"Til next time, then!" Rothe waved back.

"Ah yes, Ray. One of the more decent people of this village, especially for being the wandering hobo of the bunch. I gotta hand to him, the guy really loves his fish, but I guess that's an endearing quality about him, huh?" she thought.

She then took a good look at her recent friend and was about to take comfort in it, until a similar image of another guy flashed into her mind. This particular guy had messy, bluish-brown hair atop a baby face with big grey eyes. He wore a casual grey vest over a white t-shirt marked "Grim Angel", right above some khaki pants. His version of the wave, which differed significantly from Ray's, was more vigorous and childlike.

Rothe quickly turned around after that image faded from her mind. "Gah! Why am I thinking about that perv right now? Get out of my head, already!"

The suffering city girl rushed off towards Flower Bud Point, where her newly-built home and farm resided, paying little attention to what was ahead. Unfortunately for her,

she again collided with something in her way. Rothe looked up to find that she had again irked the angry cowboy she knew and loathed.

"You again! I thought I told you to stay away from me! And watch where you're going next time!" Jamie shouted.

Rothe had all this anger built up in her, but upon gazing into Jamie's ice blue eyes, her blood ran cold with an inexplicable fear. There was something about this expression that was frighteningly familiar.

"That look in this jerk's eyes... it reminds me of the way Ledah looked when Lorelei died right before his very eyes. Of course, Ledah's way more mature and composed than this jackass. At least he doesn't go around and treat people like crap because of what he lost! He just takes care of business! And who shoved a stick up this guy's butt, anyway?" Rothe thought.

Despite her witty train of thought, Rothe still found herself unable to snap back at Jamie.

"Damn it, girl! Do I have to tell you again? Get out of my way!" Jamie exclaimed.

With a sigh, Rothe offered little resistance and silently moved out of the way.

"Geez... it took you long enough. I don't ever want to run into your sorry hide again, got it lady!" Jamie exclaimed.

Rothe simply walked onward with her head lowered out of frustration and shame, while Jamie faced forward while shaking that androgynous head in disappointment.

"Stupid people, thinking they can do whatever they want" Jamie muttered while continuing a usual rant against humanity.

Rothe silently took a few more steps forward until she halted out of extreme anger.

"ahhhh... damn it! I never let ANYONE push me around like this before! Why that jerk? Why am I letting some jackass yell at me when I've dealt with worse?" she thought.

Suddenly, Rothe clenched her fists and turned completely around with fire in her eyes. "That's it! I'm not going to let some pompous ass whose gender I can't even discern continue to get the best of me like this! I'm gonna let that puissant cowboy have it, and then some! Because NO ONE, not that wimpy Ein, not even cool and confident Ledah, talks to Rothe Emerald Freya that way!"

Just as she was about to go vent out her anger on the brooding cowboy, Rothe realized that Jamie gained quite a bit of distance on her. She then spotted Jamie heading right past the Jamie Ranch with a basket in hand.

"Wait a minute... that jerk's not heading home? And it looks like "The One Called it" is heading towards Mt. Moon to go foraging! Even better! I can go tell off that jerk, AND ruin a fine day of gathering! That's two points for me! Cool!" she said alloud.

Before making her journey, Rothe took out an iron hammer from her rucksack and stared at it with a violent thirst.

"And if that jerk refuses to listen to reason, I could always serve up a some quality justice with this baby!" she grinned.

And so, with huge hammer in hand, Rothe approached Mt. Moon with a sadistic smile on her face.

_Author's Note: Wow... this little introduction to one of this fic's central characters took much longer than I thought! I always imagined drawing "Riviera: Harvest Moon Style" as a fanart, but I end up with this instead. (Yeah... some of you are probably wandering what the heck I'm babbling about right now. Just stop reading the comments right now if this is going over your head) And Rothe (or Rose) is starting to assimilate herself into the Harvest Moon world quite nicely! She hates Jamie's guts already! I suppose those familiar with our catgirl friend might think she's gone a bit OC, but... we don't really know how separating from her friend Ein would've been like, huh? I'm having fun taking personal liberties with this feisty lady. ;) Man, is she cute... ;). But, as the title and summary suggests, our sexually-vague hero is supposed to be the focus of this fanfiction, so we're going to receive the back story Jamie coming up. The androgynous farmer had this story coming to... uh, "it"... ever since my "Carl's Cake Lesson" fic. I felt Jamie deserved my version of a past, anyway._


	3. Jamie's Chestnuts

**Chapter 2**

At the stalwart chestnut trees by the cavern of Goddess Spring, Jamie spent a sunny afternoon gathering chestnuts.

The angst-ridden cowboy took a moment to take off the trademark cowboy hat and wiped some sweat off the brow, then put on the hat back and stared in the big blue sky.

"Out of most of nature's splendors, she really valued chestnuts. That's why she fortified the trunks to make them nearly uncutable, and had them grow by her spring. I used to wonder why it is that the fruit trees could not be given the same strength, and then she finally gave me an answer:

"_They are that way because the tree is offering its life force to bear its ripe, beautiful sweet fruit. It' is its necessary sacrifice to ensure the quality of new life. Unfortunately, even I have my limits, Jamie. The chestnuts are unable to sustain themselves as well as the fruits, so I have blessed those trees with my power. Besides, people have grown appreciative of the fruit produced by those frail trees. I believe they have ample protection by the humans who appreciate them"_

Her explanations were always so beautiful and thoughtful. I see now, despite your great power, that you have continually sacrificed yourself for the lives around you. So does this mean that you, who've provided life and hope like the trees to its fruit, are also as frail? Is that why your gentle heart is so easily hurt? Is that why, out of anguish, you've turned yourself to stone from the ignorance of humanity?"

Jamie's eyes narrowed. The rancher's nostalgic thoughts switched into bitter ones. "This is why people are bad! They're so selfish and inconsiderate! Ha! The only reason they ever protect the helpless trees is out of their insatiable greed for fruit! They could care less of the frail tree itself were to rot and die, as long as they could have all the fruit they ever wanted! Such a twisted existence in this world! If only she had not had me make that pledge! If I were only... complete, I would make them ALL understand! I would... I would... GAAH!"

Out of rage, Jamie punched a nearby chestnut tree with full force. The cowboy then stared in shock at the tree in front. Were it not protected by the power of the Harvest Goddess, the tree would most certainly have a considerable dent in it.

Jamie took a deep gaping breath. "I... I almost hurt this tree... n-no... I-I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to forsake you like that, I---"

Before Jamie could finish babbling, the cowboy had to dodge an incoming hammer blow. The purple-haired rancher turned around to see a furious Rothe with hammer in hand.

"I've just about had it with your pissy little attitude! This is an all time low, going from picking on little old me to punching the daylights out of some helpless tree! Well, I won't stand for it anymore! Geez, every time I bump into you, it's just an accident, and you always have to make a big deal about of it! Quit being such a jerk and get a life, already!" Rothe complained.

Jamie huffed in response. "You think you've got it all figured out, when in reality, you understand nothing! Now just leave me alone!". The rancher then proceeded picking up chestnuts while pretending that the angry city girl was no longer there. As soon as Jamie reached for a chestnut right by Rothe's feet, the frustrated young lady kicked it out of the rancher's grasp.

"No way! Not this time! I'm not leaving until I receive an acceptable apology from you!" Rothe demanded.

Jamie glared at the kicked chestnut in horror. The rancher then quickly snatched Rothe's hands after quickly disarming her. A violent wrath surged in Jamie's eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT THAT CHESTNUT SO CARELESSLY!" Jamie shouted.

Rothe made an awkward side glance at the chestnut, and looked at Jamie in confusion.

"Geez, psycho. You see me as someone beneath you, and yet you hold a chestnut in high esteem?" she uttered slyly under her breath.

Jamie tightened the grip on Rothe's wrists, which caused her to wince in pain.

"YOU DISGUSTING, IGNORANT HUMAN! IT WAS THE ARROGANCE OF YOUR KIND THAT TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! IT'S CITY PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT ESPECIALLY SPREAD CORRUPTION AND TAKE AWAY THE KINDNESS REMAINING IN THIS WORLD! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY STAYING IN YOUR TAINTED HELLHOLES?" Jamie shouted.

A cold shiver ran down Rothe's spine. The image of a beautiful young lady flashed into her mind. Long, wavy crimson hair flew from her angelic face, which shone with aquamarine eyes and a tender smile. Along with the pure white dress she always wore, this young woman possessed a heavenly beauty.

A memory then came, of desperate, violent men bearing guns rushed in to a building, threatening the lives of everyone in the vicinity. Ignorant of the threats was a young man with bluish-brown hair, an older man with spiky blonde hair and gentle red eyes, and the woman with red hair, who were laughing and having a good time.

The memory then changed into a gruesome one. The red-haired young woman laid dying on the floor, with blood spilling from holed wounds she received. She was so young and gentle, and yet she was dying. She was dying all because of a single act.

She had died, trying to save the life of another.

Rothe shook off her tearful memories to resist the pain Jamie inflicted and thrusted her trapped hands to grab Jamie's poncho on the collar area.

"YOU SELFISH JACKASS! WHAT MAKES YOUR LOST ONE MORE SPECIAL THAN ANYONE ELSE'S? KIND PEOPLE ARE BEING KILLED WHO KNOW'S WHERE IN THIS WORLD! YOU CAN'T JUST HATE EVERYONE AROUND YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN! BESIDES, DO YOU EVER REALLY CONSIDER HOW THIS PEROSN WOULD WANT YOU TO GO ON!" Rothe shouted.

Jamie growled furiously. Although the rancher sensed she was on common ground, Jamie felt there was something incoherent about her understanding of Jamie's own pain.

"She... wouldn't just leave... this world to be cared for by such thoughtless fools" Jamie uttered in a low tone.

At that moment, Rothe snapped as she sent a straight right punch directly into Jamie's face, sending the rancher crashing into a chestnut tree.

"You... you creep! Are you even listening to yourself? All you're doing is making your personal problems worse by shoveling your crap into people's faces! You honestly think your special friend would love you for that? If that's the case, she must be a really big bitch, then!" Rothe remarked.

Jamie got up immediately with both feet firmly planted on the ground. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY?"

Rothe slowly marched up to Jamie and resumed her offense with a hard slap.

"You're missing... the point..." Rothe growled in a frustrated tone. " Listen, you're not the only one with hardships and lost ones in this world! Even if some people are actually rotten and greedy in this world as you say, you can't just mark everyone else off that same way! That's racism! And that's wrong, no matter what excuse you have for it! No one in the world lives without suffering once in life. How do you think I feel, trying to cope with all these sudden changes in my life? My friends decided to leave me, my old Librarian job proved meaningless, and now I have to adjust living out here with a bunch of strangers! At the very least, I understand that I still have choices in my life to make! And I'm not going to waste my choices by spreading misery wherever I go!"

Jamie glared at her funny, utterly speechless while shaking. The rancher looked away while trying to take in what was just said until a cheerful young man wearing a backwards blue cap and overalls made his merry way past the angry pair and into the cavern of the Goddess Spring.

Jamie and Rothe stared at the interloper for a minute, then turned their heads to the side.

"Damn. Does this mean what I think it means?" Jamie muttered.

"Say, wasn't that the same spring I dreamed about last weak?" Rothe said aloud as she scratched her head.

The two then faced each other with perplexed glares.

"What do you mean by that?" Rothe asked.

"You had that same dream like that demented farmer?" Jamie asked.

In a quick fashion, both Jamie and Rothe leapt up and sprinted off towards the Goddess Spring.

Within the darkness of the cavern, an excited voice echoed outside.

"It is time!"


	4. Goddess Awakened, And Then

**Chapter 3**

While making their way into the Goddess Spring, Rothe and Jamie carefully walked side by side.

"It is time for what?" Rothe asked curiously.

Jamie sighed. "I think that the interloping farmer may have... but, it couldn't be, that's impossible. Sure he's been racking up the notes lately, but... it's just... how can he accomplish such a task?"

Rothe stared at Jamie dumbfounded. "Ah... okay, what's going on here in the first place? That Jack looked really excited when he headed inside! What exactly is supposed to be in here, anyway?" she asked.

"Just keep going. You'll understand soon enough. At least, I hope you will" Jamie explained.

After a few more minutes, Jamie and Rothe finally made it to the innermost area. The Goddess Spring was adorned with mysterious lights and foliage, along with some frolicking wild animals. At the center were a few miniature garden elf-like beings, the Harvest Sprites, that all wore pointy hats. One was clothed in red, another in blue, and yet another in yellow. A few more in gray were on an upper level of earth, and eerily resembled a British rock band. Finally, surrounded by this entire atmosphere, were 9 Magical Instruments hovering around the statue of a celestial woman with a lonely look in her eyes. Standing directly before all of this, was the young man with the backwards blue cap and overalls.

Rothe looked at this entire view with wonder and curiosity. "Whoa... I've DEFINATLEY dreamed about this place before! It's almost exactly as I remember it, except that lady with the wings wasn't a statue. And... those creepy little elves were there, too!"

"How... how is it possible that she will be saved by an... outsider?" Jamie thought as the rancher's body shook in frustration.

Rothe turned to see Jamie's eyes filled with deep regret. "Whoa... I've never seen the cowboy like this before. What's going on here, anyway?" she thought to herself.

With building curiosity, the sassy city girl was about to approach Jack when Jamie held her back.

"N-no... we mustn't interfere" Jamie uttered in frustration.

"What!" Rothe exclaimed.

In excitement, the young man in the blue cap took out five radiating orbs marked with notes, and presented them to the Harvest Sprites.

"Hey everybody! It's your friendly neighborhood farmer here to perform yet another service to the community! Guess it's time to celebrate big time, today!" he grinned.

The red Harvest Sprite gasped in surprise. "Y-you mean... you actually gathered the last five notes to awaken the Harvest Goddess? T-t-t-t-this is... this is great! Just great! Quickly! Let them loose upon the Harvest Goddess, and the awakening ritual can finally begin!"

The young man named Jack nodded. "Sure thing. Well, here... we...GO!"

With a simple toss, the five note orbs were thrown right at the Harvest Goddess statue, and by magic, momentarily hovered around her. After the notes gradually faded, the nine instruments began playing a special song which filled the Spring with mystical energy.

Entertained by the music, Rothe tapped her foot to the rhythm and waved a finger around like a metronome while Jamie glared at her in disbelief.

"Easily amused, aren't you?" Jamie huffed.

"Ah, just shut up and let me enjoy the music! I have to admit, it's pretty catchy!" Rothe grinned.

The Harvest Sprites in gray were hopping about sporadically, while the colored ones sort of spun around to the melody. The animals either wagged their tails to the rhythm, or marched along with the beat. Jack himself pretended to rock out and play a guitar solo as he gestured his hands.

When a magical guitar started playing its solo, Rothe really got into the music and performed a more active dance with her body, while a weasel started to do the Worm.

Jack glared at the weasel's peculiar sight for a moment, but then continued doing his own guitar hand motions.

"You really gotta love that acoustic guitar solo!" Rothe grinned as she shone with a refreshed happiness.

Jamie was still unamused by all of this, and remained in a brooding posture.

As the trumpet started playing its own special part, Rothe ceased her dancing and looked at the floating instrument in nostalgia. "Hey, I think I remember Ein playing that thing in our old High School band, once! He was pretty good for a guy who seemed like the "Average Joe" type!"

Jamie didn't really care about what Rothe had to say at this point, but the rancher's attention quickly focused on the statue, which suddenly glowed with blessed energy.

As the music wound down, the statue was bombarded by many orb notes and lights. The statue flashed a few times, then gradually changed into flesh. Her granite dress changed into a majestic light blue, her eyes changed into a shining deep amethyst, and her once stony hair became a silky violet. At the final few measures, the awakened Harvest Goddess made a few graceful twirls before making a smooth landing on the ground. After the song ended, the Harvest sprites gave ample applause, along with a thoroughly satisfied Rothe in the background.

The Harvest Goddess respectfully bowed to her savior, then welcomed everyone with a warm smile.

Rothe watched on with awe. "Wow... I didn't know Goddesses still actually resided in the world! Gosh, she's beautiful. Her warm smile... it reminds me of the way Lorelei used to greet the morning sun. If there was anyone in this world who could make a hellish day bearable, it would definitely be that lady" she thought..

Jamie meanwhile lowered a head in shame. "Why... this outsider? It should've been me" the rancher muttered in misery.

The Harvest Goddess faced Jack with a gentle expression.

"A gentle breeze caressed my cheek and brought warm melody to my ears. I'm sorry I made everyone worry. And thank you I'm... fine now. "

She then looked around her to see her beloved wildlife and Harvest Sprites. "We should not forget what is important..."

After a chuckle, the Harvest Goddess turned her attention to Jamie, which forced everybody else in the spring to stare at the distraught rancher. "Jamie... I made you worried too, didn't I?"

Rothe glared at Jamie in shock. "Waitaminute... Jamie's special someone... this is her?" she thought to herself.

With his own shame overwhelming the poor rancher, Jamie was nearly brought to tears. "I... I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything to help you!" the rancher exclaimed before running right out of the spring.

"Oh! Jamie!" The Harvest Sprite in red exclaimed.

"Wait!" The Harvest Sprite in blue shouted.

Meanwhile, the Yellow harvest sprite just stood there while blinking his eyes curiously.

Jack let out a huge sigh. "Man, I was worried this was going to happened. I understood how Jamie looked up to you and everything, but everybody here was worried... I still remember that dream from some time ago."

The Harvest Goddess nodded. "And you did a splendid job in doing so. I could also sense that Jamie had given ample effort as well. It is... unfortunate that such a child threw away so much compassion due to my careless."

She narrowed her eyes with a look of yearning as she looked towards the exit. "Surely, the day will come when Jamie understands, too."

She then turned to the others with a compassionate smile. "Let's calmly wait until then."

Rothe rushed up to Jack's side. "Why wait? I'm sure we can do something about it sooner!" she chirped.

The Harvest Goddess focused her gentle gaze at the excited city girl. "Oh, yes... it is finally nice to meet you, Miss Rothe! I'm glad you've managed to adjust to your surroundings so quickly!"

Rothe looked at the Harvest Goddess funny. "Er... thank you Miss Goddess, ma'am, but how do you my name?" She then glared at the Harvest Sprites with an even more confused look. "And what's exactly with these little elves, anyway?"

The red Harvest sprite let out a huge gasp. "W-what? You can see us, too?"

The yellow sprite gave Rothe a violent stare. "We're Harvest SPRITES, not ELVES! Get it right!"

The Harvest Goddess gave a chuckle. "How else would you have received the dream? To be clear, Miss Rothe, despite my former self-imprisonment, I can still communicate with others with my memories." she explained.

"I see... well, that I guess that makes sense. Stranger things have happened to me." Rothe noted.

"...hey! If you can see us, why aren't you shocked or anything? Don't we look a little... out of the ordinary?" The red Harvest Sprite cried.

Rothe shook her head. "You're nothing bizarre compared to my old landlord, Hector. Man, not only was he a midget, he also had a strange fashion sense and acted extremely militaristic! I mean, you wouldn't believe what he said to me before I moved out! _"You WILL pay the remaining rent, Miss Rothe. For you see, my will is the judgment of the gods!"_ I fear the day when THAT guy tries to run the world!"

The Harvest Goddess and the Sprites stared at Rothe peculiarly, while Jack stood by in amusement.

Rothe cleared her throat before she continued. "Anyway, I'm not the kind of girl that can just stand back when someone's going crazy like that. I hope you understand that, 'cause I'm going after that rancher!"

The Harvest Goddess nodded in understanding. "Very well, then. Just understand that Jamie doesn't easily have such a change of heart. I wish you the best of luck."

Rothe smiled. "Oh, okay! Thank you! And nice to meet ya!" she cried before she ran outside while waving her hand at the Goddess.

After fulfilling his amusement at Rothe's antics, Jack turned to face the Harvest Goddess. "Interesting little lady, that Rothe is. I have a strong feeling she's going to bring a lot to this place" he grinned.

"Well, you've certainly lived up things during your stay, Jack!" The Harvest Goddess smiled.

"By the way, why'd you just let Rothe go like that? Out of everyone in this village, I think she's the one person that Jamie actually despises the most! Jamie actually hates Rothe even more than me, and I've accidentally found numerous ways to get under her skin!" Jamie pointed out.

The Harvest Goddess remained composed while considering an appropriate answer. "Well, I've actually seen into Miss Rothe's mind before. Those two... have found themselves in plenty of similar situations. I believe she may be the only one to sympathize with Jamie at the moment, if Jamie is willing to trust others again."

Jack turned to look beyond the Goddess Spring with worry in his eyes. "In that case, I wish her luck as well..."

By the Waterfall, Jamie was curled up in a ball while holding in tears.

"How could I have let this happen? She entrusted me with her very life... and yet I faltered, and let that... outsider out do me! Why did I let her down like this? Did she... did she feel too much pity to scorn me, like I deserved? I... I am no longer worthy of her kindness"

Rothe came sprinting towards the forlorn rancher at full speed, then made a screeching halt as she neared her target. She gave a brief pout, then gave Jamie a disgusted look.

"Haven't we been through this, already?" she sighed.

Jamie clutched even tighter while trying to shoe away Rothe. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" the rancher shouted.

Rothe folded her arms. "Geez, what's the matter, you big crybaby? You finally have your precious Harvest Goddess back, so it's kinda ridiculous to be acting all emo now! Why can't you just chuck your crap out the door and be happy about something for once? Get over yourself, already!" she shouted.

"N...no... I have... disgraced myself... I was beaten... by him... I don't... deserve her compassion" Jamie muttered.

Rothe groaned. "Man, why can't you take a hint, you thick-headed moron? You should just be grateful that you've found someone so sweet and patient to be with! But, what's your personal deal with her, anyway? Is she the one being you've found that can deal with your angst? Did you fall in love with her beauty at first? Is she a precious maiden you ran into one day, and now you've devoted your life to her?"

Jamie stood up in an instant, with wide, hopeless eyes staring blankly at Rothe's direction.

"She granted me her life..." Jamie uttered softly and silently.

Suddenly, Jamie's expression switched to teary-eyed fury. "SHE SAVED MY LIFE!" Jamie shouted before fleeing towards Jamie ranch.

A picture of the dying crimson-haired woman flashed into Rothe's mind right now. She then looked towards Jamie with somber eyes.

"Oh..."

_Author's Note: Wow, that whole Goddess Awakening scene sort of went out the window, huh? Unusually zany for the mood I was going to. A REALLY big contrast to the more serious previous Chapter. Whatever. That's probably the last time I make a weasel do the worm. So, anyway, I managed to drag out this fic from what was originally intended to be a oneshot fic. There was a whole lot of random humor I started adding to what I planned to be mostly serious. Well, good luck, Rothe. I'm really loving this girl's unconventional place in Flower Bud Village. Please Review, readers!_


	5. The History of Flower Bud

**Chapter 4**

As Jack made his triumphant exit from the Goddess Spring, he spotted an eager Rothe running right back in. The happy farmer turned to face the dark cavern which Rothe recently entered, then turned back as he proceeded to head towards the village. Jack then gave a shrug. "Well, I've done all that I can. The rest is up to her, I guess..."

Inside the spring cavern, Rothe's breath labored as she finally reached the Harvest Goddess once more.

The Harvest Goddess welcomed her visitor again with a warm smile. "You seem pretty fatigued from your run. Would you like me to restore your energy?" she asked.

Rothe nodded. "Yeah, that would... be appreciated."

The Harvest Goddess then channeled the energies of nature and bestowed it upon Rothe, who was completely refreshed.

"Thank you" Rothe uttered in a breath "Anyway, I notice there's this really strong connection between you and Jamie, and well... Jamie claimed you saved that guy's life, I think. So then, what exactly is the story behind all of this?"

She then took a careful look at the Harvest Goddess' violet hair, and recalled the similar coloring in Jamie's hair.

"Waitasec... I just realized you resemble that disgruntled farmer in ways..." Rothe pointed out.

The Harvest Goddess nodded. "Indeed, there is some history behind that troubled rancher, and a certain fate that connects us" she admitted.

Rothe sat down and gave her full attention to the Harvest Goddess. "Okay, I've definitely gotta here this now" she said.

The Harvest Goddess brought her hands together as she prepared to tell her tale.

"Yes, it was a long time ago... years, decades, perhaps even centuries ago, I cannot recall the exact date, but I clearly remember the events of that day. Back when Flower Bud Village was simply a land of wilderness, a lone woman wandered Mt. Moon for purposes I was unsure of. Unfortunately, despite my best efforts, this helpless woman died before I could offer my blessings to help her, but not before giving birth to such a precious baby. With no one to care for it, it cried and it cried, and it continued to do so until it tired itself into fatigue. With the freezing winter temperatures, the baby soon grew sick, and quickly reached death's door. It was then that I was able to act and save the poor child from a horrible fate. With little life remaining, I had no choice but offer a portion of my power and spirit in order to sustain this baby. It was then that the young baby from before transformed into a healthy demigod in a fully grown adult form" she explained.

Rothe's eyes narrowed. "And that demigod... is Jamie, isn't it? That's why that rancher seems to exhort an exceedingly powerful presence" she said.

The Harvest Goddess nodded. "Yes. On that day, the little baby that was once affectionately called Leona by a loving mother was reborn as a young man I named Jamie, With no one else to turn to, young Jamie devoted himself to me, and looked up to me as his Mother, Sister, and perhaps even more..."

Rothe gave the Harvest Goddess a funny look. "Wait... did you just say that a little baby "Leona" was reincarnated as an older man named "Jamie"? Er..."

Rothe was left speechless after her question, but the Harvest Goddess was happy to oblige.

"Yes, Jamie used to be a human baby girl; however, at the moment of rebirth, the newborn being had considerable influence over its chosen form due to the great powers of a demigod, and so Jamie chose to become a young man. But that is beyond the point..."

Rothe was still rather startled by this news. "Eh... doesn't that make Jamie---"

"The cycle of life is a rather complicated subject. Miss Rothe, who's not to say that you might have been a man in past life, or even an actual cat? If you would like to look even deeper into your soul's history, I can show you right now" The Harvest Goddess answered.

Rothe, too scared of the possibilities, remained silent.

"Good. So with the passing of time, Jamie devoted most of his life to aiding nature by assisting me in raising the plants and animals of this land. Sometime later, the tale of a baby surviving in this wilderness became legend, which started attracting strangers. Eventually, the first settler had made his way towards the Goddess Spring. He was Theodore Rosswell I, the ancestor of your current Mayor."

Rothe gasped. "Wow, so that's why there was a bunch of pictures of similar looking guys hanging in his house. His family history really IS that long here! It's... kinda cliché, but at least it makes sense" she thought to herself.

"At that time, Jamie wasn't so angry towards humans. He sympathized with the man's plight and let him live off the nuts and berries he normally gathered while he himself began establishing the Jamie Ranch. Without the convenience of common domestic animals, the aspiring rancher relied upon the once thriving mountain goats of this land, and even took up fishing, much to his regret of harming the water life. After some time young Theodore I built his own cabin, he started loving this humble land as well, but he became lonely without the society he was used to. He tried his hardest to bring even more outsiders to our land. His efforts were rewarded with the coming of the happy ranching couple Harvey and Elaine, and earnest florist Lana, who inhabited the fields young Theodore cleared off in order to build and expand his dear cabin. Curious of the new life these strangers introduced, Jamie bartered for plant seeds and farm animals to expand his ranch, perhaps even have it thrive. And so, with the help of these new businesses, Flower Bud Village grew and thrived. People communed here to appreciate the atmosphere, and the villagers established special holidays in honor of their treasured harvest and myself. Jamie was happy, the inhabitants, and nature thrived even more harmoniously with the help of the people. Sadly, things could not last. More time passed, and the influence and dependence of the outside world grew further and further. With the arrival of modern conveniences and the establishment of a woodshop, the people began forsaking me. I... did not mind some of these changes at first, but Jamie grew anxious. It was not until the drastic change of the Harvest Goddess festival, and the extensive stripping of the lands that he finally grew furious... and when I turned myself into stone out of despair. Please understand that this place meant the world to him, as it was the only home he ever had, and that I was the only family he ever knew. To him, it was as though the people had spat on everything he ever cherished..."

Rothe quivered. Again she remembered her roommates Ein and Ledah, along with her great friend Lorelei. She then remembered how all three left them for their own purposes, and how Jamie might have felt as the Harvest Goddess left him.

"I was rash and foolish at that time... I believed that with the experiences Jamie had, he could continue caring for nature and humanity in my stead, but his heart proved too fragile to find forgiveness. Still, I have to believe that Jamie can find the beauty in the world he once saw. At the very least, I believe that such sentiments cannot fade completely." The Harvest Goddess continued.

Rothe nodded understanding. "Harvest Goddess... I think I understand how I can help that rancher now... thanks."

The Harvest Goddess smiled. "No. Thank you for trying to get through to him"

Rothe bowed her head in gratitude, then immediately left to find Jamie.

The harvest sprite in red let out a huge groan. "That girl is... really meddlesome, isn't she?"

The Harvest Goddess faced her friend in red with a kind expression. "It's an essential quality for the way of life she wanted. She actually aspired to be a detective, once."

The red harvest sprite let out a gasp. "Wow, simply amazing! You must know everything!"

The Harvest Goddess giggled. "She revealed this to me as our hearts communicated, that is all."

She then gazed towards the exit. "I hope Rothe can hold out until her cherished friend can return. They could very well find happiness together if Rothe doesn't remain so reluctant..."

At the Jamie Ranch, the disappointed rancher still sulked. He was about to turn in for the day when he heard thudding footsteps heading his way. He turned away to see a furious Rothe standing right behind him. The frustrated rancher was about to tell her off once more until Rothe cut him off.

"Don't you DARE give me that 'little girl' crap! I also happen to have a sickle in my pack, and I'm not afraid to use it!" she threatened.

Jamie remained silent and simply scowled in response.

"Oh boy, I think I just channeled Serene's spirit mentality again. But I guess, I should probably be thankful this time" Rothe thought to herself. She then dropped her threatening stance and approached Jamie in a friendlier manner.

"Okay, thank you. Anyway, I got the whole story from The Harvest Goddess about how you're really a demigod and everything, which, I guess explains the unusual claims of the villagers believing you go out during typhoons and snowstorms. But on to my point. Jamie, considering your original circumstances, why did you choose to be reborn as a man?" she asked.

Jamie shook feverously, partially out of shock, but also out of fury. The immortal rancher saw the sincerity in Rothe's eyes, and decided to hold back his anger. "I can't believe she told you everything" he muttered to himself.

Rothe sighed. "I'm sorry, what was that? Were you answering me?" she asked in a cheerful, yet teasing tone.

Jamie sighed. "It's because I wanted to be someone fitting for her" he uttered softly.

Rothe gave Jamie a funny look.

"I barely remember my past life, but I can still picture how weak and helpless her expression was before she died in the snow. I still remember how beautiful, yet fragile the Harvest Goddess looked as she took me in. And I still remember the hopeless look in her eyes before she turned herself. The few women I knew in my existence were so fragile, and I wanted to be strong for their sake" he explained.

Rothe felt a sharp pain in her chest that would've forced her to send Jamie into a whole world of hurt, but she felt it was best to hold it back.

"I wanted to be there for her always. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to bear the pains that she couldn't stand..." Jamie said with depression in his eyes.

Rothe thought back to a time shortly after Lorelei's death, where Ledah had a similar look in his eyes. "Ledah said those exact same words... and with the diamond ring Lorelei wore, I knew he was serious..."

Jamie continued, "I loved her. I wanted to remain at her side, and yet she left me by myself. She sustained me with her very soul, and yet she left me in shame. I have fallen from my former grace. Those gentle eyes of hers can only look down at me with pity. How can she ever see me again as she once did?"

Having enough of Jamie's ranting once again, Rothe grasped the collar area of his poncho again.

"First of all, you're being unbelievably sexist" Rothe growled. She then loosened her grip into a gentle hold.

"Second of all, when someone decides to leave out of their own volition, it doesn't necessarily mean they've lost interest in you, or they hate you for some reason. I would know. One friend ended up sacrificing her life because she understood the significance of another's. My roomies decided to join the army because they couldn't stand more unnecessary deaths in the world. I'm not saying that there isn't any reason to be frustrated by their choices. In fact, I'm still trying to get over their sudden enlistment in the army. The thing is, you can't use it as an excuse to worsen the lives of those around you. That's selfish, and it won't even help you, anyway" Rothe pointed out.

Jamie looked at Rothe with a skeptical gaze. "That still doesn't say... what she thinks of me. How would you know such a thing?"

Rothe sighed. "Actually, I would know. When the Harvest Goddess was telling me your life's story, spoke of you in a fond way, despite how you acted like a jerk for the past few years or whatever. And that hopeful, nostalgic look in her eyes. Jamie, I don't think someone like that would ever look down upon anyone with inconsiderate pity. She wants to see you happy and healthy, not with your head hung in shame. If anything, she's still prepared to return all the love you have for her." she explained.

Jamie allowed Rothe's words to settle in for a while. He then observed the unusually soft expression on her face.

The rancher sighed. "All right, you've got me curious now. You better be telling me the truth about this" he uttered in a low tone.

Rothe answered with a big grin. "Don't you worry about that! I guarantee it! But if you have your doubt, we can make a bet out of it. How about it? We can come up with some pretty embarrassing consequences for the loser if you want. But if I'm right, you're going to be in for a most interesting time..."

Jamie groaned as he made his way towards the Goddess Spring. "Never mind a bet. I'm just going to see her myself and get a straight answer" he answered.

Rothe's smile widened. "I see... are you afraid I may actually be right?" she teased.

Jamie shook his head. "Not really. I may actually be courageous for once" he answered.

Rothe looked at the traveling rancher curiously. "Y'know, the brooding rancher may actually have a point!"

Night finally came to Flower Bud Village. After spending a great deal of time dealing with his inner pains, Jamie finally made it out of the Goddess Spring. The poncho-wearing rancher emerged from the cavern with eyes wet with tears; however, they were tears of joy and relief.


	6. Hating Ein Again

**Epilogue**

_Fall 20_

_Hello again, Rothe! Well, as you may recall from the last letter, my CO informed me that my unit would be transferred to Lacrima, and, well... we've finally made the trip. I don't understand how or why, but Fia and Lina decided make the trip from Elendia here as well. They said they had some business here by coincidence, but they've been spent most of their time around me. I guess the time I spent with them in Elendia made them a little clingy or something. Oh well, their presence here isn't too bad. To be honest, I wish Lina wasn't so... needy, but I guess that's how growing girls are sometimes. In the mean time, Fia insists I take her meals off into the mess halls instead. I admit, her cooking's really good! It makes me feel lucky compared to my fellow cadets, who are complaining about the "stuff" they end up receiving for meals. Maybe if I'm lucky, Fia might actually follow me throughout my entire military career and keep me satisfied! But I kid. Honestly, what are the chances of that happening? Anyway, I decided to check out the landmarks you mentioned when you studied abroad here. Lacrima Castle was especially spectacular! It's so well-preserved, that I feel like I've actually traveled through time here! The really funny part is, when I looked around to get a decent tour guide, who would've thought I would come across your old acquaintance, Serene? So yeah, it turned out she got a part time job as a tour guide sometime after you left. She isn't running around with that scythe you told me about, but she still has that violent nature! The lady nearly sent me into a coma when I accidentally ran into her! But I admit... her tour guide outfit was unbelievably cute... er, anyway, after she calmed down a bit, she was more than happy to give me that tour! She certainly knew her facts about the place! She really got into her explaining when it came to some of the mythology, and she just gave off this intelligent air. To be honest, it reminded me of the old times when we used to play detective together! Ah yes... those were the days, weren't they? But yeah, seeing this whole new side of Serene that I would've missed otherwise was refreshing. She's incredibly strong-willed, yet she can be such an innocent free spirit at times. To be honest, I have this really odd feeling what would happen if she ever crossed paths with our High School Student Council Vice President, Malice... yeah, I don't understand why I'm even bringing Malice up. I guess those two somehow have something in common. Well, I'm really glad I'm having this opportunity to spend my time in lovely Lacrima as you once did. Man, I've joined the army, thinking I'd just be living the rough life and having to spend most of my free time with my cadet buddies, but instead I'm practically having vacation after vacation while meeting a lot of interesting women! Maybe I'll even find a potential bride during these travels if I get lucky! Anyway, I'm glad to here your life in Flower Bud Village is improving. This Jack guy and her wife Lyla sound like really nice people. I'm also getting curious about your fishing buddies Ray and Joe. I never understood your fish fetish, or why you denied it at first, but at least you found some people who understand that kind of thing. Also, it's good to hear that you've finally worked things out with Jamie. I was almost considering coming straight to Flower Bud Village myself and give this guy a piece of my mind, but then I figured you could get things handled. After all, you're usually the one that ends up helping me in the end, not the other way around. So yeah, I hope your good fortune continues. Oh yeah, I promised Serene we'd go hang out after target practice. I'm looking forward to it! Wish me luck, please!_

_Best Wishes, _

_Ein_

Rothe crumpled up yet another letter and growled in frustration right before she heard a peculiar chuckle. Hesitantly, her eyes scanned the figure before her, until she stared at the face unamused.

For the first time in his life, the Harvest Demigod Jamie actually smiled, and it was at poor Rothe's expense.

"What the hell are you smirking at? Don't you have more brooding to do!" Rothe yelled.

Her fits of anger were met wit immediate shushing by those around her.

"Miss Rothe, please keep your voice down. People are trying to read" Maria announced.

Rothe smacked her head on the study table and grumbled furiously.

"I take it your army friend wrote something that upset you again" Jamie smirked.

Rothe gave the rancher a threateningly glare. "For someone who supposedly learned his lesson with the Harvest Goddess, you're still quite the party pooper, aren't you?" she uttered underneath her breath.

Jamie turned around with indifferent feelings. "I guess so" he casually said.

Rothe sighed. "I don't know how much enjoyment you intend to get out of my crap, but let me assure you, I can have my own fun with this as well" she pointed out.

Jamie looked at her curiously, with an eyebrow raised. "In what way?" he asked,

"Wellll..." Rothe eagerly taunted, "I could always tell everyone about little Leona" she grinned.

Jamie shook his head. "That doesn't bother me. Leona is in the past. I'm a completely different person now, as you can clearly see."

Rothe snapped her fingers. "Darn! I thought that would actually work!"

She then had a disturbingly huge grin on her face. "But wait, there's more..."

Although Jamie appeared unmoved, the demigod rancher gave a nervous gulp.

"I've seen how you've been looking at Jack's sister Jill, lately. As a matter of fact, I've noticed how you've kept and polished her Jam jars after she so affectionately presents the to you. Now, if I were to let word slip of your little crush, I wonder how the villagers would react? Come to think of it, how would Jill react? She may actually abandon her pursuit of Ray and head for even greener pastures..." she teased in a sweet voice.

Jamie glared at the sly city girl in utter shock.

"Don't...you...dare..." he uttered under his breath.

"You don't scare me." she smiled.

For a long time, the two adversaries exchanged stalwart glances. Their special staring contest remained until the other patrons gossiped among themselves.

"Hey, look... Jamie and Rothe are having another quarrel together! How cute!" a red-haired patron uttered excitingly.

"Yeah, I've heard all the rumors, but I'm actually seeing it here right before my very eyes! Flower Bud Village's hottest new couple in the making!" another patron with light blue, braided hair whispered.

Unfortunately for them, Rothe had really good hearing. The irate lady marched straight at the two gossipers with fire in her eyes.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO ME KIDDING ME! WHY WOULD A REASONABLE YOUNG WOMAN LIKE ME BE INTERESTED IN A POMPOUS JERK LIKE HIM? DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE ACTUAL LIVES HERE, OR DO YOU HONESTLY HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN MAKE UP RIDICULOUS LIES!" she yelled.

Maria shook upon bearing witness of Rothe's fury.

"Uh, Miss Rothe... your voice---"

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" Rothe interrupted.

Jamie gave Rothe a coy look as she passed by.

"I guess I don't have to worry about people finding out now, huh?" he spoke in a calm voice.

"CAN IT!" Rothe growled before slamming the library door.

Jamie looked at the two gossipers curiously, then he moved on with his business and explored the psychology section of the library.

"I've lived quite a long life in this quiet little village, and yet rumors can still be such a bitch" he coolly uttered.

The two observing gossipers reacted at Jamie's comment with nervous laughter.

Outside the Library, Rothe clutched her stressed out head as she tried to calm down her nerves.

"Great... this is just great. Not only do I have Fia and Lina to worry about, but now that crazy girl Serene comes into the picture and manages to bond with Ein! What is going on? Ehh... I don't know how Serene got into the lead all of a sudden, but what it won't help me in anyway if I started actually acting like her! Ugh..."

In her other hand, Rothe clutched the wrinkled letter and held it close to her aching heart. She let out an enormous groan before she continued walking down her path. A strong sense of yearning shone clearly in her eyes.

"Damn it Ein, you're making me go insane..." she uttered softly.

_Author's Notes: Ever since I wrote that description of Rothe's city clothes, I had a hard time getting that picture out of my head. Man, does Modern Day City Rothe look sexy cute! GAAH! It gave me an urge to DRAW her ever since then, but I was too darn busy writing this fanfiction... in between a few playing sessions of Tales of Phantasia, AND having a HM:MM girl game just to see with the heck Jamie's Tuxedo looks like. Seeing the words, "Jamie's a boy!" come out of a Harvest Sprite's mouth really made my day. I also have to admit that it was a spiffy ending sequence. I'm not in the mood to spoil this effort, but what I can say for sure is, Ray STILL doesn't hook up with anyone when all is said and done._

_Anyway, the morale of the Epilogue Kids:_

_When two people argue with eachother, it does NOT ALWAYS MEAN THEY ARE HARBORING SECRET ROMANTING FEELINGS TOWARDS EACH OTHER! _

_The world of romance isn't always like what you see on "Inuyasha", people! I also happen to think that kind of assumption is both old and half-assed. So then, if you ever happen to be starting love rumors about your friends when they're arguing with some random jackass, make room for the Chai tea, because I'll be coming to deliver the judgment of the gods upon you pathetic mortal soul!_

_That is all. Take care!_


End file.
